


YOU SOUND LIKE A ████

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: I hate people like this...





	YOU SOUND LIKE A ████

  
Wow you sound like such a nag  
Floating the way they do and acting like it to  
A rainbow of solids couldn’t see your act  
Because you smell and look and generally are that  
You may walk the walk and you can talk the talk   
But if you act like that then your reputation will go bad

So much worse than a redheaded shell or a yellow gook  
A moldy thing stealthier than Jews and bohemian in bed  
I’d rather eat the barrel of vomit soaked twilight books  
Than talking to things that are better off dead however

I find your thesis on economics very interesting and   
I’d travel to _Espania_ or maybe _Nevada_   
Watch my tongue curl and whip words with no meaning  
Things with no theming   
Wiccans are ungodly Druids  
Gingers drink body fluids

Many marinated mariners may wonder  
What substantial substances sweeping spell I’m under  
Then they tell me that I’m this and they tell me like this:  
 **“You know when you speak like that you sound like a dick.”**


End file.
